Justice League:The feral mutant
by agant6
Summary: Many men walk down roads and eventually find the end but for Wolverine this is never the case. He finally found a home with the X-men he has a family that he has cherished for the longest of years. All of that is taken away from him due to a sick twisted event causing Logan to preform an act he never thought he would do. Can he have a second chance on a separate earth.
1. Broken soul

This** is my rewritten story of Justice League: the feral mutant I didn't like how my writing turned out in my previous work so I decided to rewrite my story. I decided to use the old man Logan plotline for it because I think it would be a more tragic reason for Wolverine to cross to the DC universe, if you haven't read that story I suggest any marvel fan to pick it up and give it a read.**

**I don't own X-men or the Justice League they are property of Marvel and DC comics**

* * *

He wondered the forest deep in his own thoughts of what just happened thirty minutes ago his entre uniform was soaked in blood it would've put him at ease if it was his own but sadly it was not. It was the blood of his friends and family that he cared for deeply in his own heart he not only saddened by the fact that their blood coated him like a rabid dog but how the blood smeared his entire form as he treaded to through the wilderness with out any sense of direction of where he was headed but it mattered little to him.

Many animals saw the man cross the forest deer's and even the wolves would try too keep their distance from him as if they were seeing a superior predator walk through their habitat, his claws were extended between his knuckles as the blood of his mutilated friends dripped from them lightly showering the grass and soil. His eyes held emptiness as if the life was taken from them he came to a stop at a railroad and just stood their waiting on the train tracks for something to happen he slumped his shoulders once he finally saw it, for the first time in his centuries of living he could finally see the light as he remembered the heinous act he had ever committed.

_Wolverine walked into the command center of the x-mansion as distress signals blared through out area causing every single team of mutant heroes to be ready as to what ever the cause was of the disturbance. Wolverine walked towards Jubilee as she was frantically scanning the monitors for any type of problems that seem to be occurring everywhere much to everyone's dismay he concentrated on the many operational screen that were showing red alerts simultaneously on every single screen causing every ounce of worry in everyone in the mansion._

_"Distress calls? He inquired wanting know the cause of what was happening._

_"Yeah from The Avengers...S.H.I.E.L.D...The Fantastic Four...Wakanda. Just about everywhere, Logan. I'm trying to call them back but all I'm getting is this high pitched noise." The young Asian girl answered frantically as her brown eyes darted from monitor to monitor. _

_These distress signals were beginning to worry Jubilee usually she when danger would occur she was always ready for action her bright cheerful nature would always put the X-men at ease she never aloud anyone to doubt themselves in any situation, not only that she was the only youngest member with the most experience in the field this made new students respect the Chinese American mutant with high regard Wolverine even told her that she what had what it took to be a leader. Seeing her with high levels of worry was putting even Wolverine on edge._

_"Thoughts?" She asked concern was shown on her face and tone of voice._

_Wolverine was just about give his input on the situation when his keen senses caught the whiff of something in the air he raised his head as he tried picture who the scent belonged to it smelled rotten, fowl, and sinister the air reeked of it. Logan's eyes widen slightly as his instincts shot through his brain like a gun shot the scent was coming this way._

_"Jubilee we have to go. NOW! " He exclaimed only for the wall to explode after, the impact had thrown both of them several meters away leaving piles of debris scattered all over the place, Wolverine groaned as he lifted the rubble off of him he had a few wooden splinters lodged in his back and ribs but the pain didn't deter him for searching for Jubilee...and he wished he hadn't Jubilees body was lifeless Wolverine saw her corpse and felt waves of berserker rage beginning to boil over as a laugh laced with sick delight came from the hole of the explosion._

_"Hello Wolverine, this is the big one." Silver Samurai taunted as he, Shocker, The Wizard, and Doctor Octopus stepped in to join in the apparent chaos._

_Knowing it was the time to defend his home Wolverine rose to his feet as a 'Snikt' was heard his adamantium claws sprang forth between his knuckles his intent clear on killing them. A extended metal arm constricted around the yellow clad mutants throat in a tight vice grip he was tossed across the room before colliding with a nearby wall shattering it as his body made impact_

_"Do you know how many super villains there are for every superhero out there? Twenty? Fifty?" The demented Japanese warrior taunted again to his long time enemy. _

_Just then another wall on the other side exploded terrifying students were screaming trying to get away from the carnage, Absorbing man, Scorpion, Bullseye and T__he Blob stormed the mansion. The students were running for their lives wanting to stay alive they headed down to down to the danger room it was the only safe location in the entire mansion._

_Wolverine broke free from his bonds cutting the metal arms of the insane scientist into nothing but pieces causing every enemy to become alarmed Wolverine was well known for his deadly ferocity and the look in his eyes was displaying the ferociousness that always laid dormant within him. Logan took the advantage he had as he charged with a roar and jammed his claws through Doctor Octopuses and Wizards throats Silver Samurai stepped back slightly but he still held his usual arrogant and confident whenever he fought his long time rival. _

_"The best side people on our side for the best people on yours this is the end little man." He declared trying to hold the delusion that he would walk out of this alive._

_"Not on my watch, bub." He shot back as he charged the metal clad samurai he swiped his claws directly across his mouth and lips causing blood splatter._

_Now more villains were becoming extremely alarmed as Wolverine was lost in his bloodlust frenzy, slicing and chopping his way through the threats that invaded the mansion Wolverine remembered Jubilles body that lied on the ground showing evidence that she was obviously dead. It was mostly that motivation that was driving Logan through the horde of runts he will not let her death be in vain._

_"CYCLOPS...STORM...WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?!" Wolverine roared at the top of his lungs while decapitating Hobgoblin head from his shoulders._

_"Know one knows they've been missing since the alarms went off what do we do Wolverine! A young girl asked with desperation wanting know what they should do to escape this madness._

_"Just get outta here and don't look back." Trying reassure the frightened children._

_Blob charged Wolverine as the towering obese behemoth tried to grab him in a bear hug Wolverine responded lowering his body in a crouching position leaving the giant mutants large stomach exposed. Wolverine repeatedly jabbed his claws into his abdomen, each impale was becoming more painful than the last as the yellow clad mutant did not relent on his brutal assault Blob began to feel extremely lightheaded from the blood loss from the twentieth stab as he finally dropped to the ground on his back causing a THOOM to echo through room. The children were becoming mortified many bodies that were beginning to litter place they all knew that Wolverine didn't want them to see any of this but at the level of the situation they had no choice but to stomach it._

_"DON"T LOOK BACK!" Wolverine screamed his orders did not fall on deaf ears as the children ran to safety hoping to push all they had seen in such short amount of time far away deep within their minds._

_The mansion was left with nothing but corpses and limbs of the many villains that trespassed into the animals den, Wolverine was now finally letting loose his berserker rage. Wolverine never enjoyed giving into this side of himself whenever he did people became afraid of him he was almost unstoppable who ever were fortunate enough to face in this state would dread knowing that their death would even more painful. He tore his way through last remaining enemies like they were nothing but a sheet of paper despite being in his animal mind state Wolverine focus was on protecting the children and his home nothing was going to stand in his way nor stop him._

_Bullseye was the last and he would be the last to fall Wolverine tackled him to the ground the assassin retaliated ramming his knives into the mutants back and stomach, Wolverine did not show any signs that the pain was bothering him he only wanted to end this quickly. He brought both his arms back and thrusted them forward with all of his might his indestructible metal claws pierced Bullseyes ribcage and heart spraying every ounce of his blood into Wolverines face, the assassin coughed out a blob of blood indicating he was choking on it. Wolverine pulled his claws out of the assassins chest and sighed in relief as the threat had finally been eliminated his uniform was torn to a sunder the left side of the torso section was completely gone as well as the right side of his mask revealing his black hair as it was unkempt due to the scuffle._

_"Logan...please stop, were your friends." Bullseye wheezed causing Wolverine widen his eyes slightly at what the assassin just stated._

_"Huh?" It was only word that Wolverine could say as his confusion and shock was written all over his blood marked face._

_"Oh my." A new voice came with mock concern from behind Wolverine appearing in puff of smoke his head showed a dome head like helmet his cape was tattered and purple Wolverine turned to the direction of the voice he instantly knew who this was Quinton Beck also known as the master of illusions Mysterio. _

_There was another voice which sounded like pained cough Wolverine gazed down at a very slow pace a gasp escaped his mouth as what he was witnessing something that he never thought would ever happen...Jubillee the ever ecstatic, optimistic, party loving mutant was laying almost dead in his arms. Wolverine brain was trying to process at what he had done his claws had cut through many things and living beings he had never thought that they would they go through the heart of a person he thought of daughter._

_"Do you honestly think you could do this? one hero over forty villains not even you can pull off something like that .But people that love you those who would hesitate." The ex special effects expert taunted as he smirked behind his helmet he gestured his hand behind him._

_Another horrified gasp escaped his blood pooled mouth as he gazed at the many dead bodies that filled room of the X-mansion Beast was impaled on a broken wooden table piece, Gambit was completely armless, Iceman head was nowhere near attached to his shoulders, Psylockes legs were missing probably somewhere in the pile mangles mutant heroes, Cyclops had a large gash wound in his abdomen to the point you could see his intestines, Colossus forehead had three holes indicating something went through his brain. _

_Wolverine was mortified at the sight of his family mangles bodies laid out in the room through out his long years of struggles he did not expect that he would do this, he had many peoples blood on his hands over course of his existence he never wouldn't even imagine that the newly spilled blood on his hands would be the X-men never in all of his life. _

_"You murdered the X-men and now you will have to live with it for the rest of your life." Mysterio chuckled and did a bow now no more villain can look down on him and say he just who relies on special effects now who will known to be the who broke the Wolverine and ended the X-men, the Daily Bugle will now have his name in the headlines. A puff of smoke appeared once more and vanished from the now decimated headquarters of a team of rebels who fought for their rights leaving a devastated man and barely alive young girl. _

_"Looks like I won't be leading the...X-men anytime soon huh dad." The young Chinese American said softly with a strained voice as she smiled the last smile she would ever place on her face. She had always wanted to call him that she just never thought it would be when she bit the dust. Jubilees eyes glazed over as she allowed the cold grasp of death take her._

_When she said that word Wolverine heart exploded into pieces than anything he had ever felt before he allowed his emotion to takes its agonizing effects as tears fell down his chiseled jaw lines the mansion, suddenly felt cold despite the warm summer night the broken man just sat their a pin could've dropped and Logan would not have reacted to it a nuclear bomb could've been dropped incinerating the entire area burning away every single ounce of his flesh leaving only his adamantium skeleton...and he would not have reacted. For what was possibly two hours Wolverine lifted himself from the ground and walked towards the front door he didn't walk with his usual respectable and powerful pace he was dragged his across the floor as his arms drooped his face casted down with heavy frown as he headed into the woods._

Wolverine saw the light getting closer it came within the form of a freight train the memorie of the event that just occured over twenty minutes ago flasheshed through his mind causing another flow of tears to cascade down once more he never thought that his life would lead to did not deserve live many people had the luxury to die but not Logan , he always saw his healing factor as a curse the many tragidies in his life were beginning to weigh down on him emotionally he can't even give himself the satisfaction ending his painful existence. The train nearing his position it was time for him to pay the ultimate price.

Wolverine walked to the outside the tracks and laid down flat on his stomach he rested his head on the metal rail he slowly closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable. Fourteen thousand tons of steel ran over his entire skull his entire body flinched from the inexplicable physical agony coursing through his cranium the force of the train caused Logan to roll sideways continuously as the searing hot wheels of the heavy freight crashed into the mans head as if it were a speed bump sparks flew in every direction if there was anyone nearby the smell of burnt skin would hit their senses.

The last freight car wheel scraped across Wolverines head his entire face was displaying his adamantium skull in full view, to his disappointment his head was still attached to his shoulders he was praying that the full force impact from the train would at least severe his head from his body at let him die in peace but if wasn't for the indestructible metal laced to his spinal cord up to his neck bone his head wasn't going anywhere. Despite all of the pain that was inflicted on him he didn't scream he deserved every amount of torture after what he had done, his face muscles and tissue healed within a second even though physical wounds were gone his expression was showing large amounts guilt and sadness his eyes were empty like black hole his heart was destroyed like piece of glass hitting the floor.

This felt worse from when Magneto ripped the adamantium from his very bones, yes much worse than that.

* * *

The cold vastness of space is where anyone would have the great pleasure wanting to travel, planetary exploration is what many would want to do in order to make new discoveries so they could win their so called Nobel prizes. But for one particular being he could care less he watched over the universe for eons and has seen many things with his powerful vision. He stood over twenty feet tall his head was increasingly large his eyes were soulless but held years of wisdom if you stared closely, he wore a white sleeveless garb and a blue cape that draped over his left shoulder. He was Uatu one of the most powerful entities in the universe despite his godlike power he was kind and gentle he would aid the heroes of earth if the situation would ever arise and as of right now it would seem a certain that a certain man would need his aid.

The watcher of universe was currently standing on the moon as he watched one of most horrifying events that he had ever laid witness to Uatu respected the X-men just as he did any other hero their battles always benefitted the good of mankind and mutant kind but out of all of them Wolverine was one of the heroes he watched closely. He had seen the man through his long existence and the events that transpired in his life he could never imagine a being could live with so much weight on their shoulders. Those weights needed to be lifted.

Uatu ghostly eyes gazed intently at the orbiting blue planet and saw Logan just lying there on the ground with his head lying still on the rails possibly waiting for another freight train the alien entity decided that this must be stopped the man has suffered enough. His eyes glowed a neon blue causing Wolverines body to be engulfed in a blue light and vanish, he soon appeared on the moon standing before Uatu with his head hanging down.

"If I was brought up to this rock for a reason Uatu I hope it's to have me drift in space so I can finally stop breathin'." Wolverine pleaded in a low tone in his voice wanting the watcher to concede to his wish to die.

For one of the rare instances of Uatus existence he actually showed sadness heavy sympathy for a man who dealt himself a terrible hand only his hands weren't filled with cards they were filled the blood of his comrades that he had slain those with dark paths often cannot find happiness no matter how they tried Uatu over the years studied Wolverine as he was an enormous example of that despite all of that the man had found persevere...but it would seem he was at his wits end the feral mutant has had enough torture. Uatu sighed deeply as he was going to the small man his answer.

"No Wolverine that is not my reason for summoning you here." The watcher replied still gazing sadly at devastated mutant.

Wolverine clenched his fists so tight to the point his metal bones popped as the echoes through the dark void of space his entire body was shaking in rage at being denied the one thing he had ever wanted in his life. Why can't he ever have peace? Was he destined to walk a road of blood and anguish? Logan bared his teeth and slowly raised his head to look Uatu directly into his white eyes as his face took a very dark expression.

"WHY?! I DON"T DESERVE TO BE WALKIN' THE VERY DIRT I STAND ON I SHOULD BE UNDER IT PUSHIN' UP DAISIES FOR WHAT I..." He couldn't finish that angered statement as the memories came coming back to him for the heinous act he had done. Storm, Colossus, Psylocke, Beast, Gambit, Cyclops, Iceman, and Jubilee oh god Jubilee the image of gutting her wouldn't leave his mind it caused Wolverine to drop to his knees as he gripped his face in his palms.

"Wolverine through out my long year I have seen many men and woman who gone through hard ships but they eventually find the end to the road peace but your fate seems to have a never ending road that seems to be getting damper and bleaker." He explained like he knew the man entire life like the back of his hand.

Wolverine didn't say anything, what could he say? He was right no matter how hard he tried his life would always take a dark turn and this was the final turn he had taken there was nothing for him here now he wondered what would the X-men think of him now would they se him as nothing but an animal, a monster over the years they saw Logan as something different a man seeking to redeem himself of his past, how would they see him now.

Uatu used his power to shrink to a level of human height he was two inches taller than the man though he crouched down on one knee and placed a hand on Wolverines shoulder feeling it tremble he wanted to end tis man suffering as an idea formed within his mind he couldn't say it was best option but for now it was the only way.

"Wolverine I can assist you in your struggle but only if you will let me." Uatu insisted he knew of Wolverines rare need of wanting others to help lifted his to look at Uatu again he appeared completely helpless and defeated.

"I have been keeping watch over this earth and it's solar system but my eyes are not only connected to this earths I have link towards many others in different dimensions, it has come to my understanding that there is nothing left for you here." Uatu said as he knew that the mutant would understand his subtle hint.

And he did

"Yer' gonna send me to one o' those earths." He answered catching on to what Uatu was trying to accomplish.

"Yes there is one in particular I have been observing for quite some time it is similar to this one but different in it's own unique way there are heroes who stand against the greater evil and have always prevailed you could learn many things from them" Uatu assured the distraught mutant.

Wolverine lowered head trying to think over his predicament and there was no other reason but to accept, his family was gone there was nothing for him here anymore nothing but a new memory to add to his list of traumas. Wolverine turned his head back to at the earth that he will soon be leaving forever he was going to miss those drinking matches he had with Thor, and the grudge battles with the Hulk it will be missed but not forgotten.

"Alright work yer' magic Uatu." Wolverine conceded accepting the offer.

Uatu nodded pleased with Wolverines agreement he placed his hand over his head the watcher glowed neon blue as it illuminated over his entire form the soon encompassed Logan, Uatu was using every ounce his power to preform this dimensional travel, the light began to shine with much more intensity and what was left of the feral mutants body was no more as it vanished leaving standing on the moon alone once more.

"Wolverine I hope you know that deep within your being that you are a good man and that the X-men don't see you as an animal." He gazed up at the dark view of space hoping that a man he considered a friend would finally find peace.

* * *

Orbiting above the earth stood one of the technological space station in the world it cylindrical appearance was absolutely incredible any scientist would love to study it's confines. Within it housed one hundred members of heroes that protected the planet from global and domestic threats as if they were pantheons with there extraordinary abilities. Despite the many heroes with there amazing skills and power only seven of them stood out amongst the rest they were the founding members of the team of heroes known as the Justice League.

The seven founder sat round the conference table discussing over who could be capable of being their chairmen, many candidates but most of there choices caused them to go back and forth between each other. The meeting had gone on for at least forty minutes but to all of them it might at least feel like forty hours at the most it was becoming to be a bother.

"What about Supergirl Kal at some point she will fulfill your role as the head of the league she seems the logical choice." Wonder Woman suggested causing most of the members to slightly agree with amazon which caused Superman to sigh.

"I know she will Diana but she still to young and reckless she has a lot learn before she can have a seat at this table." Superman answered while rubbing his temples in frustration he loved Kara very much but her impulsiveness always seem to make Superman rethink his decision on making her a member of the league he never said this to her out loud because he could imagine the screaming match he would have with his cousin.

"It seems that the possible list of choices haven't been as easy as we believed." J'onn said many annoyed sighs from his colleagues though J'onn rarely showed any emotion he admittedly was also becoming agitated with this subject.

"This is getting us nowhere." Batman stated this meeting was wasting his time he never enjoyed going a problem that couldn't have a solution.

"Batman's right we've been going in circles lets try again at a later date meeting adjourned." Superman ordered as he stood being followed by the rest of the found of the founding members.

They all began heading for the electronic door until a shining bright blue light through the ceiling which the seven founding members to covers eyes in order to shield themselves from the illuminating energy they heard a loud thud signaling something hit the metal floor hard. As the light disappeared the league looked down and saw a man in a yellow and blue torn uniform but the most startling thing about him was that he was covered in blood they could only watch as the man picked himself very slowly from the ground as he stared at every single one of them in the eye which caused them all to become alarmed.

Batman as usual was the first act as he rushed to the man on the floor he picked him up and slammed him to the metal wall the Dark knight pressed his forearm under the mysterious mans chin. When Batman lifted him from the ground he had a resist a groan the man unnaturally heavy but he put aside those thoughts and focused on the intruder as he gave him his infamous glare that chilled everyone's bones.

"Who are you?!" Batman demanded to the person who spontaneously invaded the watchtower.

The man just...stared he didn't attack, he didn't move, he didn't do anything all he did was look at Batman or it appeared he was looking at him the eyes held emptiness as if something ripped the very soul from his being. Batman unconsciously took a step back as he gazed into the mans blue eyes he recognized that gaze all to well whenever he saw himself in the mirror these were the eyes of a person who was broken, an emotion welled up within Batman an emotion that he thought he was rid of.

Fear, the caped crusader felt fear from this man.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Shayera, and Flash were all stunned at what they were witnessing as they saw Batman retreat from interrogating someone to be a possible enemy if Batman was worried then this is a very critical situation. The sight of the blood covered man was beginning unnerve all of them as they all tried to process why he looked like this and him being silent while having his eyes on all of them wasn't making the atmosphere around them anymore tense.

J'onn was currently sensing his mind he was shocked to find it completely fragmented but also shattered it was difficult but not easy to invade, he was impressed with the will power this man possessed but it wasn't put up much of a defense as the barriers within were being torn down not by the martian but by the strangers emotional state. J'onn prodded deeper until he was finally able to get inside the mans mind he clutched his head tightly and let out an agonizing scream startling the league who rushed to his side.

J'onn found himself in a laboratory which held a variety of scientists possibly high level ones as they worked their daily routines operating on consoles, drinking coffee, and giving each other orders. Even though room their were a variety technologically advanced equipment J'onn couldn't help but feel the lab had a dark and ominous feel to it as J'onn surveyed the regions of the mans mind he turned around to see the reason for that dreadful feeling as he saw the same man whose mind he was in.

He was completely nude, his head was shaved completely bald while having a strange metal helmet with a red visor streaked across the eye section placed upon him, there were spikes and wires piercing his entire body as a breathing cable placed in his mouth he was in a experimentation tank filled with water. The scene was completely horrific as he saw the man who looked like he was being defiled J'onn saw a man walk towards the tank he was armature height slender build, and bald he appeared to be the head scientist but his eyes had a cold and cruel nature behind the square glasses he wore. He walked towards the tank that held the captive man he turned toward his subordinates initiating his order.

"Begin the adamantium bonding process Cornelius." His order left no room for retort as the scientist with an orange hair and beard who J'onn assumed was Cornelius as he activated the process by pressing various keys on the console.

J'onn watched mortified as he witnessed the man scream and squirm in pain, the martian was connected to his mind which meant he was connected to his physical and emotional feelings the sensations were absolutely excruciating J'onn had never felt pain like this before it felt like his entire skeleton was being burned from the inside. It was hard to think hard to breath the martian wanted nothing more but wanting the pain end.

"Set it to maximum." The head scientist ordered causing J'onns eyes to widen.

The excruciating agony was unbelievable now as the man inside the tank screamed with more intensity even though his was being covered by the breathing cable J'onn screamed along with him. How was it possible that this man survived this amount pain was beyond him anyone should've died from this it was like his body going to surgical procedure ceased the man walked up to the tank he smirked showing he accomplished something J'onn felt nothing but disgust why did they do this, what was the reason putting this man through this torture. The mad scientist tapped the glass of tank with his index finger trying to wake the man up.

"Logan...wake up." The scientists voice was sickening in smooth way.

The man known as Logan eyes instantly shot open as looked around lab frantically trying to discover where he was his whole body screamed in pain from the adamantiuumbonding to his skeleton he started banging his fists on the glass desperate for escape thats when he felt a severe strain in his hands Logans fingers began to twitch while raising his palms to the level of his face he soon clenched them causing six metal blades to shoot between his knuckles making Logan scream for the third time blood seeped from his hands as it mixed with the water.

The blades themselves were frightening to stare at, the scientist had astonished expression on his face indicating he didn't expect such a phenomenon J'onn couldn' saddened as to what this man had to endure that's when the sadness was immidiatly turned into anger, no not anger this was unbridled rage J'onn realized this was not coming from the tank he had never rage like this before it was unspeakible. Logan as J'onn finally learned the mans name drove his claws through through the glass casing shattering it to pieces escaping his cylinder prison.

"Guards Guards!" The scientists screamed as the highly trained soldiers stormed the room readying their fire arms on the dangerous experiment.

J'onn could only stand by and watch as Logan charged at the soldiers he roared like an uncaged animal the soldiers began firing multiple shots as the bullets pieced through Logan's skin J'onn felt the pain again but he was shocked to see that it wasn't even slowing Logan down as he began to claw his way through the soldiers like they were nothing stabbing, and slicing was what was being witnessed as pain filled screams echoed through the entire laboratory as Logan tried to escape and if any one stood in his way they would be nothing but a pile of blood and mutilation in his wake. J'onn followed Logan to a door which appeared the exit he left the laboratory in ruins of mangled corpses.

The memories began to shift as J'onn saw Logan who was in clothing he stood in front of a man who dressed in a red and white costume he appeared to be some sort of hero J'onn deduced the two men brought their hands together and shook it showing they had some sort of an agreement upon one another whatever it was Logan appeared to be happy with it.

"We've been looking for another Canadian to join our ranks we could use someone like you in Alpha Flight." The man red and white uniform smiled at Logan

"Heh ya' want ya' have me bub." Logan smirked accepting the offer.

"Were going to have to give you a name." The other man suggested with a raised eyebrow Logan walked into a dressing room after that ten minutes walked out wearing his blue and yellow costume though it appeared to be dated.

"Call me...Wolverine." He raised his left fist and extended his claws it wasn't your typical hero putting his/her fists to the waists making them appear heroic no this pose made him feel dangerous as if you should who as if you should who you are up against. J'onn believed the pose fitted him perfectly.

The memories shift again J'onn found himself in what appeared to be a mansion it had the quality and beauty that Wayne manor had though the difference between the two mansions was that the feel of it wasn't bleak there was a warm feeling to it like a family belonged here. J'onn turned his sight on team of people he had never seen before there was a woman with in a green uniform with flowing red hair she was very beautiful her eyes held kindness to even rival Diana's, he then saw creature that had blue fir he appeared to look like an ape despite his beastial form his eyes held gaze of someone with a great intellect, a woman who appeared to be of African decent her white was made her stand out but not in a bad way her beauty equaled to the red haired woman, there was with brown hair wearing a ruby red visor across his eye he had the presence of a leader, then there was bald man in a green suit sitting in a wheel chair he sat within the center of the team he looked like he was the responsible for bringing them together.

J'onn could feel the amount of respect Logan had for the man it was the same level of respect he ad for Superman.

The memories changed again J'onn found himself standing in a city that was completely destroyed building turned to ruin, street having craters imbedded in them, cars and other vehicles lying in piles of rubble what ever caused this amount of destruction had to be extremely powerful. There was red and orange bright light glowing in the sky J'onn soon the reason for the carnage it was gigantic bird of fire but the most surprising revelation was that the red haired woman was inside the entity of power the team of heroes were scattered all over the street looking as if they weren't able to battle anymore but one man stood tall against it Wolverine wasn't standing down burning force.

"Jeanie ya' have to fight it damn it!. He screamed desperately holding to a glimmer of hope that woman known as Jean was still in there.

The woman laughed cruelly like she had heard an absurd joke the entire world was at her finger tips nothing could stop the Phoenix absolutely nothing she floated down to stand in front of Wolverine she walked up to him almost taunting him stand against her power she grinned wickedly at the distraught man while stopping only inches from him.

"Jean is no longer here there's only one possible outcome your demise accept this worlds fate." The woman was enjoying the obvious horrified look on Wolverines face she keep with in her memories once she annihilated the planet.

J'onn another emotion building up within him it was mixture of hopelessness and...was that love it appeared that Wolverine was deeply in love with this woman a woman who was about to end all life it must've put the man in a very difficult position. J'onn could see him mulling over of making the ultimate decision he could not but feel sorry for him, he extended his claws and looked at the woman with a sad frown.

"Forgive me darlin'." His tone was filled with such sorrow that it was enough to cut anyone's heart in two he jabbed his claws deep within the woman's abdomen causing her to scream in pain Wolverine his other arm around her bringing her close to him as the flames burst forth in a tower of inferno the Phoenix escaped her body and vanished into sparks. Wolverines body was completely scorched and burnt but he did not show any signs of discomfort other than a sorrowful expression as he held Jean. She leaned her face into his ear.

"Thank you." She whispered as she died in his arms Wolverine saved the universe but that mattered little to him the had killed the woman he loved J'onn did not realize that he a tear flowing down his cheek as it brought memories of deceased wife.

Another memory shifted as J'onn found himself once again in the mansion it looked like a war room were the team discuss there plans and strategies he saw a young Asian girl typing frantically on the keyboard as alerts were flashing their usual red warnings indicating trouble was afoot Wolverine walked up behind the girl while gazing at the computers screens.

"Distress calls?" He asked trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yeah from the Avengers...S.H.E.I.L.D...Wakanda...The Fantastic Four just everywhere Logan...thoughts?" She asked concerned.

J'onn saw Logan's head snap upward as h had detected something he sniffed the atmosphere causing his eyes to widen he ordered Jubilee that they had to leave now as an explosion knocked them both back. J'onn a variety of sinister looking individuals as they walked into the mansion they started attacking the yellow and blue wearing man until they tried to attack him all at once which proved to be a huge mistake as J'onn saw Wolverine cut his way through the man sea of oncoming enemies limbs and blood flew through every direction it was a bloodbath

Despite all massacre J'onn could tell that Wolverine was trying to protect the children that were running for their lives after seeing this who knows how their minds would react to this he could feel that Logan was thinking the same thing while maintain his focus on defending the mansion. His final opponent was a costumed man with a bulls eye symbol on his forehead they began stabbing and tearing at each others skin J'onn had to resist the urge to cringe as he watched the two men trying to mutilate each finally delivered the killing blow as he pressed his claws deep into the mans chest before he drew his last breath he murmured something.

"Wolverine...why where your friends." he managed to say causing J'onns eyes to widen in disbelief Wolverine shared shock.

"Did you really think that you could pull this off not even you defeat forty villains on your own." J'onn turned his to the direction of the mocking voice as he saw a person with a dome shaped head and purple tattered cape.

The illusion dispersed as J'on gasped with a horrified look on his face, the bodies of the team of heroes laid there dismembered in a pool of there own blood they were all nothing but memories now. J'onn couldn't hold back the tears as saw what the man had been through he had seen many twisted enemies with his time with Justice League but an enemy fooling you in to butchering your teammates was inhumane. The mysterious villain left the devastated man to his turmoil leaving J'onn to do nothing but look at with sympathy.

"Guess...I won't be leading the X-men any time soon huh dad." The Asian saying her final words causing a stab agony to wrap the aliens heart at the words that were just spoken.

J'onn couldn't take anymore he couldn't he exited out of the mans mind as he was back in the Justice League conference room he gazed at the man with sorrowful eyes Logan began to feel extremely exhausted from the mental invasion of his mind as he fell to the ground face first unconscious. The founding members helped the martian to his feet his eyes were still on the man lying on the metal floor none of them had ever seen J'onn express deep emotion before whatever he saw in the mans mind must've put him on deep edge.

"Uh J'onn...you gonna tell us what you saw?" Flash said eager to know what the martian had seen.

Martian manhunter told them everything he had witnessed inside the intruders mind all they could feel was shock and disgust they didn't even know if Luthor was capable of that evil being deceived into killing your teammates it was just unheard of. The league member looked down at the unconscious man as they held sympathetic expressions Superman felt absolutely sorry for the man, Flash felt sick from the pit of his stomach, Shayera felt her blood boil if she ever came across this bastered his face would implanted on her mace, Green Lantern just couldn't come up with a though murdering your comrades because of someones twisted gain was just...there was just no words, Diana tried her best to keep in her tears and silently prayed...Batman was thinking differently this man was obviously threat he couldn't get the look the man had given him when he arrived every time he envisioned it he felt afraid.

Superman picked up the man in a bridal position and headed to the medical area and laid the man down on the operating table he headed to the meeting hall only to find the league waiting for his return. All of them couldn't wrap their minds around it murdering your own teammates none of them couldn't imagine what that man must be feeling.

"Lets'...gets some rest tomorrow we'll figure out what to do." Superman exhaled a breath he was tired not physically but mentally and now emotionally everyone agreed and filed out of the room.


	2. Blood on ones hands

**I don't own MARVEL or DC comics**

* * *

The many heroes aboard the watchtower stood with curiosity and slight panic as to who the man was laying in the medical wing, his entire body was covered in blood, the glass separated him from them and the people behind the glass was glad for it. Something about him was just unnerving trying to get close to him would send a shiver up someone spine but not the same way with Batman this shiver was completely different like you know you are going to be lying in your grave if the line was crossed.

But the most important question on everyone's mind was 'who was he?' he appeared to be wearing a costume which consisted of a yellow and blue appearance and a mask but it looked a little worse for wear like ripped from a great struggle all of them had their uniforms torn on a few occasions. The amount of blood was something you couldn't take your eyes off of it practically nearly covered the medical bed he was laying on, everyone just looked on in silence not daring to break it but they knew someone would at least say something eventually.

"So anyone know who that guy is?" Well that didn't take long Green Arrow was never the type to be silent.

"No Ollie none of us have never seen him before you'd think anyone of us would know a Justice league member when we see one." Black Canary said while rolling her eyes at Green Arrows blunt question the emerald archer just shrugged.

"I'm more curious about the blood." Zatanna added every time she looked at the man she had to control a vile that was growing in her throat she never had the stomach for such things.

"You don't suppose he killed someone did he?" Booster Gold asked causing himself to grow pale at the thought if this man did kill someone then why was he aboard the Watchtower shouldn't he be in a confinement cell.

"Everyone." A voice called from behind all of the reserved members they all turned to see the founding members heading towards in all there respectable glory Superman as usual stood in the middle as he greeted his teammates.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering who are mysterious guest is but try not to be afraid of him I heard all of your heartbeats before I walked in, but rest assured he isn't hear to hurt anyone." Superman addressed trying to calm everyone's thoughts.

"But Clark the guy is soaked in blood you don't think any of us should be a little worried?" Kara stated trying to understand why they would allow this person to be here.

"There is a reason why he looks that Kara." Superman said gazing mournfully at Supergirl causing her eyes to widen.

"We need to interrogate him." Batman announced he did not enjoy having this man around everyone.

"Bruce I don't think that's the best option right now." Superman sighed in annoyance Batman's constant paranoia of anything was always stressful to deal with. The detective glared at the Kryptonian who stood at his right.

"We have a potential threat and you don't think it's the best option now." Batman retorted back Superman casted a glance at his friend.

"The man lost his teammates Batman I think he deserves some room to breath." Superman pointed out in a tone that should end any further arguments. Batman if possible glared harder at Superman causing the entire area to grow silent no one dared to walk between the two most known figures of the league.

Wait he lost his teammates?! All eyes widen to a full degree at the news but was the blood on his clothing a meaning that he was trying to fight off whoever was trying to kill them. If so it must've been something intense for all of that blood to be on him this news was enough to make the reserve members begin to feel saddened the loss of your own teammates and you being the only one left must be heart wrenching.

"I will try to speak with him." They all shot their eyes towards Martian Manhunter they knew he wouldn't use words or reverse psychology on an intruder or criminal but his telepathy to pry the information out of anyone mind J'onn could be pretty frightening when he wanted to be with interrogation. J'onn walked towards the medical doors as they automatically opened.

Wolverine stared emptily at the ceiling as he laid on his back he didn't now where he was at the moment and he didn't care at the moment, if you could see closely his eyes appeared as if he wasn't staring at the ceiling he was looking past it all he could see were events playing over in his mind and when ended they replayed again and again like a broken record. Logan could see the league members from the window located at left of his bed they w ere in his peripheral vision he could hear them but he could read there lips perfectly.

The one with the pointy eared mask insisted interrogation causing Wolverine turn his full eyesight to the window direction everyone's focus was on the two arguing to arguing men in capes, once they eyed each other high levels of intensity everyone of them became quite Logan could tell these two men were highly respected in whatever they could do if they were capable of making every single person in the crowd to be silent.

The double way doors flew open as a green man came in causing Wolverine to glance downward to location of the 'swish' sound, the mutant did a mental analysis on his appearance he was 6'2, clear red eyes, a blue cape that extended to his lower ankles, a red cross strap that seem to hold his cape in place he walked in a very calm stride which reminded Logan of Xavier. The strange being came to a stop at the of his bed.

"Hello." Was all J'onn J'onzz got out his mouth the broken man laying beneath him only stared up at him saying nothing. The martian decided to change tactics and get straight to the point.

"I apologize for the intrusion but I understand that you would want to know where you are?" J'onn asked the obvious question that was the mutants mind since he had woken up, he nodded causing J'onn to proceed with the introduction.

"My name is name is J'onn J'onnz you are currently aboard the watchtower it's the headquarters of the Justice League." The martian could tell that the man must be confused due to the current situation he was in though he didn't show any outward signs of it he just stared at the green alien with the exact same empty look when he first arrived in the meeting room it made J'onn very nervous but as usual he didn't show his discomfort.

Logan was trying to process this new information this 'Justice League' were obvious the people outside the window if strange outfits were any indication to his answer but still he didn't care where he was the only thought that was mostly dominating his reasoning of what they were going to do with him was the very blood on his hands as to what he did to his friends. The tall man in the red cape and blue uniform looked like the leader of this group of people wearing even odd uniforms than he was if they decide to send him to a place where he can be locked away for good Logan wouldn't have mind.

J'onn took his time to inspect 'Logan' he believed his name was if he remembered correctly his uniform still appeared to be not in the best condition the blood now on his body appeared to have dried over the course of hours. He remembered very clearly of how the blood was imbedded to his skin and cloths, a demented villain causing you to slay the very people you considered family I made think of his wife and children and how they weren't able to escape the destruction of mars he was so thankful that he still had M'gann but it appeared had know one to call anyone his own family they were almost alike in a way.

"I know this must be soon but we must understand your reason for being here I can take you to a private room where you won't be watched by many of other members." J'onn insisted he didn't want to interrogate Logan after seeing what the man had been through he deserved to be left alone in piece but the martian had to follow protocol having an unknown figure just drop in unexpectedly shouldn't be ignored.

The mutants gaze still held its empty void looking directly into the green aliens red eyes he could tell that he was following his orders even though J'onn didn't have any pupils Logan could detect some sympathy in them as if he felt remorse for something when he landed in the Wolverine could feel J'onn trying to probe his mind on instinct he tried to block it but since he was emotionally damaged after what happened he didn't have the will put any resistance because felt utterly defeated. The only way to defeat Wolverine was himself. Still remaining silent Logan nodded allowing J'onn to take him to a location where they could discuss his arrival.

J"onn placed a hand on the mutants shoulder and allowed his intangibility to take effect as he and Logan phased through to the ground levels of the watchtower arriving in what appeared to be a very vacant room the only thing that resided with in it was one way window and a table located in the center. The two men floated down landing lightly on their feet J'onn walked around the table and sat in a chair at the end.

"Please have a seat." J'onn gestured with motion of his hand Logan stared at the chair for a moment deciding whether he should sit or stand...he chose to sit.

He pulled the chair and placed himself on it his position in the chair he was slightly slouched forward staring directly at his hands or more precisely his knuckles J'onn observed from the distance when he was inside his mind he was already aware of what came out of those hands J'onn didn't probe his mind out of respect but he could tell what the man was thinking there was much blood on his hands literally and metaphorically J'onn cleared his throat wanting begin his questioning.

"Logan." He began in a rare tone of softness from his usual deep casual one, Logan slowly raised his emotionless eyes to J'onns

"Should I be surprised ya' know my name or not considerin' how you had a peek inside my head." Logan sated dryly surprising the martian not many were able to be aware that he was reading there minds the only few who could know were Batman and Superman.

"I suppose you shouldn't your mind is... scattered I should say." J'onn wasn't able to see what else lied dormant with in Logan's mind because they were blocked either were put their or he capable of mentally protecting his mind from anyone who tried to get inside even for a powerful telepath like him it was difficult.

"It's better that way, you don't want to see what else is in there." The dark tone coming from Logan's words were enough to make area around them enough to cut the air making it thin it seemed his claws weren't the only ones that were razor sharp.

"I will keep that in mind...how did you come here." J'onn inquired wanting steer clear of the foreboding atmosphere that was starting to hanging over there heads.

Outside of the one way mirror the rest of the founding members stood watching the interrogation unfold between the Martian Manhunter and Logan Superman had ordered Mr. Terrific to keep everyone alert in case a threat had arisen it was best to remain vigilant at all times even if surprises were to occur every now and then. When they heard the tone Logan used it sounded very similar to Batman's when Bruce opted the gruffness in his vocals when he wasn't in his billionaire persona they all casted a sideway glance at Batman who remained like a statue while still keeping his eyes on the window glass and didn't even though he could feel there eyes on him.

"We need to keep him detained." Batman stated nonchalantly while narrowing his eyes at the threat was currently in his line of sight.

"Are you still on that Batman?" Superman still couldn't believe that the last thing on the detectives mind was putting him in a cell.

"Yes I am if I remember correctly he killed his teammates in cold blood." He retorted back like the answer was obvious.

"If I remember correctly he was deceived into killing his teammates." Superman retorting Batman's retort with one of his own.

"I just can't believe that someone that sick would just...only Darkseid could be capable of something like that." Shayera murmured under her breath during the Thanigarian invasion she had betrayed league by following her commanding officers orders and she attacked the league despite not knowing of the hyper space bypass that would've destroyed the planet but she would never bloodied her mace especially if it was from her teammates the league was her family the thought of that was enough to make her flinch.

"Do you remember the look in his eyes it was like hades had taken his soul to Tartarus and tortured it." Diana placed her hand on the window and looked at the man who had landed in the watchtower the image wouldn't her mind it was just so heartbreaking seeing a person with that much pain in their eyes.

"I can't imagine what he must be feeling." Superman said quietly he always feared what would happen if someone were to control his mind and make him destroy everything he held dear no one could stop him and now he was looking at a man who done an act that he had feared that he might one day do. And now he was seeing at what that could do to a person Logan was the prime example of it.

No one except Batman noticed the slight twitch in Logan's nose like he was sniffing for something he repeated the process again and again causing Batman to take his entire focus on his nostrils, Batman was starting to get curious trying to figure out what on earth this 'intruder' was trying to pull. He stopped his thoughts just as his colleagues stopped talking amongst themselves to see Logan slowly turn his head towards there direction staring at them with the same empty look within his eyes causing everyone to everyone to widen there eyes with the exception of Batman.

Did he know they were there? Impossible the glass was one way but it appeared he knew that they were standing right behind it, not to mention the voided stare he was giving all of them all the chills running up there spines the sight of those eyes were just enough to make any one sweat it was like looking into the eyes of a dead man.

J'onn had finally gathered all of the information he needed from Logan what he had learned was rather mindboggling but as usual he kept it to himself until he revealed everything he knew to the rest of the founding members. J'onn rose from his seating heading towards the exit he stopped right beside Logan and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder bringing the mutants attention to him he.

"I am sorry for your loved ones I understand how it feels to lose one." The martian consoled sympathizing with Logan on a high degree, Logan stared up at the green alien studying his facial expression he wasn't lying he did understand.

And with that he was out the door leaving Wolverine alone again to his thoughts it was all he was left with.

"J'onn what did you find out?" Green Lantern asked just as the martian exited the room J'onn was silent turning his head toward the one way window staring at Logan causing many to raise there eyebrow waiting for him to answer, he turned his back to stare at them all.

"I will tell you in the meeting room." J'onn turned his back and headed to the direction of the meeting room the others looked at one another clearly confused until they shrugged and followed the martian.

Batman stopped and turned his dark gaze towards the man sitting in the conference room he was just staring at his hands the detective didn't know the reason for this but as always he will find out. This man just comes out nowhere appearing with blood over his body Bruce had met to many monsters with blood on them so he had to approach with caution, a tactic he was known for using he will watch him very closely.

"Bruce?" A voice stopped the Dark Knights thoughts as he saw Wonder Woman walking back to his direction he gazed into the amazons unrivaled beauty that he had come to love over the years he could help but be captured by it he had been with many woman in his time but none of them ever hope to hold a candle the goddesses gorgeous features.

"I'm fine Diana." Batman immediately stated as he walked past her only to be stopped by having his arm grasped by the amazon in a firm but light grip.

"Bruce I know you aren't known for opening up to others...but at least for me please?" She pleaded as her face contorted into concern she caressed his cheek lovingly as an act of affection hoping that one cared for deeply would try to open up to her.

Diana and Bruce had been dating for the last three months ever since the Justice League was formed the feelings she had had for the caped crusader were undeniable, all her life she was taught that men were greedy, vile, and were scum ever since living on Themyscira. No man had ever stepped foot there for over a thousand years until the air force pilot Steve Trevor came out of the blue and changed her entire view on men in general he was the first man she had fell in love with but it the end it couldn't work out between the two of them.

Then she met Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy of Gotham who prowl the roofs as the infamous Batman she had had never met anyone quite like him even if he didn't have any type superhuman abilities his skills and wits were enough give him such respect and with that respect came fear his most valuable tool. His very presence was enough to make the most powerful of men and woman turn white, not only that his warrior abilities were practically uncanny not many in the world could measure up him not even her and she was the best of the amazons excluding her mother.

"It's nothing you should worry about Diana...if it is something you'll be the first to know." Batman didn't want to dwell on the matter of his emotions he just wanted to get to the meeting room to hear what J'onn had found out about there new guest and get back to Gotham. The sooner the better.

Diana didn't look convinced but she trusted Bruce's answer for the time being, she smiled softly and kissed him on the lips to which Bruce responded it lasted for a few seconds as the two broke apart Batman gave the princess a rare tiny smile and turned around to leave to join his colleagues. Diana turned her to the one way mirror to see the man who seemed to be staring off the distance the broken look was still plastered on his face the look was enough to stab any compassionate person heart and Wonder Woman was a very compassionate person. She sighed sadly and headed down the hall silently praying again to the wife of Zeus.

* * *

The seven original members of the Justice League sat around the table in there usual seating going over the new development that just happened to appear in the very room J'onn told them everything of how the blood stained man came here it never occurred to everyone that he came from another earth and that powerful being known as Uatu had sent him hear, this Uatu must have some amazing power if he could send people to different dimensions.

Many didn't know what to say at the moment as their minds tried to understand everything that was practically laid on the table to them the fact that this man had come from a separate earth wasn't entirely hard to believe but from an earth that had similarities towards this one hard to wrap their minds around. An earth that wasn't copies of themselves like the Crime syndicate or any other no one would've believed.

"Wow." Flash breathed in astonishment many shared his thoughts.

"Indeed." Wonder Woman agreed if nothing else.

"When he was duped into killing his comrades." J'onn cringed at what he had to say causing many others to frown but the martian pressed on. "Uatu sent Logan to our earth probably due to the reason the X-men were the only family he had." J'onn finished his report on Logan waiting for the others to see what they thought of all this.

"So what do we do with him?" Green Lantern asked clearly not knowing the right answer to his own question.

"I don't know John." Superman admitted casting his eyes down to the table he was never the type not to know what to do in a situation he felt completely helpless.

"Were going to have come up with some solution twiddling our thumbs isn't going to do anything." Hawkgirl stated not liking how everyone was coming up with 'I don't knows'.

"We detain him until we figure out what to do." Batman firm tone was enough to have everyone snap there heads in his direction

"Why?!" Superman almost screamed at his friend as to why Bruce would suggest something that again.

Batman rose to feet he pulled out a remote control from his utility belt, he pressed thumb on a certain button causing a holographic screen to display itself in the center of the table it portrayed a skeletal structure of someone, but the strange thing about the skeleton it was completely covered in metal plating every ounce of it was from head to toe. The founding members stared dumbfounded at the bone structure except J'onn he knew how the way those bones were laced and the memory of they appear that way was enough to make him wince.

"This is the exact skeleton of that man who most of you decided to treat like a lost puppy, I know for certain that his bones were like this in the beginning whoever did this was probably part of some type of an experiment possibly for highly trained soldiers." Batman stopped for a moment to let the information sink into everyone's heads he continued. "Or assassins."

Now that got all of their attentions as they still peered at holographic image in front of them all that would explain the reason of how the blood came to be if this villain did fool "Logan they believed his name was then he would've killed them all with deadly efficiency many could just try to imagine the massacre that ensued and they all tried there best not to even think about it. Though this wasn't going to detour Superman just yet he wasn't going to give up yet Jor-El sent him to earth to be the light and hope of the world and he will live to his biological fathers words.

"I know your on edge about Logan Batman but the man has obviously been through something traumatic and he doesn't know how to cope with it aren't meant to help others in dire situations." The Kryptonian stated with high level of pride giving while giving Batman pointed stare.

Batman gave the reporter a leveled gaze he would never admit but he always respected Clarks belief of seeing the light in others he wish he could be the same but growing up in a city filled sociopaths and murderers batman could only see the darkness in people not everyone was truly good everyone had there evils. He always thought that Superman was a little naïve and his boy scout characteristics always made everyone aspire to be just like him.

And he was the dark brooding vigilante who preferred bloodying his knuckles from a criminal shattered teeth while leaving them psychologically scarred, he was dark and Clark was the light they were opposites of the same coin it was they worked so well together the worlds finest title wouldn't been possible without these two ideologies.

The detective sat back down to his seat and crossed his arms over the bat insignia marked on his chest. "Alright Superman what are your suggestions?" He inquired with a raised brow under his mask though the sarcastic tone in Batman's voice told the Man of steel that he didn't have an answer which he didn't.

Superman looked to the side of the room clearly at a loss he hated it when Batman manages to find everyone at there utmost limits Clark tried to come up with something but nothing came to mind Batman stared at the man of steel waiting for him to come up with a good counter argument. Superman sighed in defeat knowing that Batman had won.

"May I make a suggestion." J'onn insisted having everyone's attention centered on him he continued. "Since he landed in our location he is now our issue correct we do not have the means to send him home as of yet so for now we have him situated on our earth, if you feel as if solitary confinement is the best choice for now then so be it but he is a man not an animal that needs to be locked in cage." The finality in the martians tone shocked everyone including Batman he was always in control of himself but to see him upset was very rare.

"You...your absolutely right J'onn." Wonder Woman praised her comrade glad that someone was trying to resolve this peacefully she didn't agree with putting him in a cell but she was happy that it wouldn't last long.

Silence ensued on everyone end as if trying to think over the plan and it seemed ok for the time being many didn't enjoy placing the man in a prison for something he didn't deserve, this was really difficult the man wasn't a criminal they all felt like going against a code that made them heroes a symbol to protect now violating that very symbol.

With a nod the kryptonian consented to manhunters plan. "Alright J'onn well do it your way."

The green alien gave an appreciative nod in gratitude.

"I was hoping to have another meeting in who should be the chairman...but with this happening now I suppose it can wait meeting adjourned." The man of steel announced as everyone rose from the round table and filed out except for Superman, he placed a hand on Batman's shoulder preventing him leaving causing the dark knight to turn around and look the farm boy from Smallville in the eye.

"What?" he bluntly asked.

"Should I know how you got this information on Logan without any of us knowing?" Clark question came off as a statement he didn't enjoy Batman being so secretive it didn't work out so well the last time.

"No." Batman answered as he turned again and left.

Superman shook his head and sighed for the fourth time today only time will tell what will happen to there new arrival.

The martian had returned to the interrogation room to see Logan grasping his head in both of his hands anyone could guess what he was reflecting on many wouldn't want to know what he was reflecting on the guilt, the sorrow, the anger, was something that was very difficult to carry all at once. Bearing it will leave you a broken shell of what you are and who knows how long it will take to heal.

J'onn had peered into his mind remembering some of the events in his life up onto this point this wasn't the first time he was in this state he wondered how was ever persevere J'onn knew what it felt like to have loss but having them constantly was enough to drive anyone insane J'onn didn't know if he could go on like he could the martian just wouldn't be able to endure the emotional strain.

"So what are ya' goin' to do with me?" Logan mumbled without even looking up he knew exactly who was in the room.

The martian sighed through his green nostrils "We've decided that for now it would be best to place you in solitary location until we try make your welcoming more livable." J'onn tried to sugar coat what he was trying to imply he didn't want to seem like he was trying to treat Logan like an enemy.

Logan slowly looked up at the alien. "You mean put me in a cell." The mutant confirmed knowing full well that they didn't trust him not that it mattered to him, his heightened hearing picked up J'onns heart beating a couple of paces possibly being caught off guard.

"Yes...putting you in a cell." Those very words put a foul taste in the martian's mouth.

Logan stood from his chair standing in front of J'onn he held both of his hands out indicating to place handcuffs around his wrists J'onn obliged by placing the metallic object around them as blue energy beam secured both of his alna's. "If you would please follow me." J'onn instructed as he proceeded outside of the room with feral mutant in tow.

They both headed to the cells they passed through many of the members of the league they all stood aside allowing them to pass mostly not wanting to be near the blood covered man his very presence was just unnerving everyone the mutant could practically smell there fear it was a scent he was used to a scent that made people they were going to be at deaths door a door that he wouldn't mind opening for himself.

They arrived at the electronic cells the bars surging with high volts J'onn pressed his eye to the retina scanner it identified him and the bars powered down Logan stepped in without hesitation in any of his steps the electric bars came back to full power. Logan observed the small prison cell the only items were a bench to the nearest wall.

"I know this must be difficult for you being in an unknown world." J'onn tried to console his fixed on yellow and blue clad mans back.

"It ain't the world its the reason why I'm in this world." Logan corrected with a low tone casting his head down as the memories of what had occurred in the x-mansion had returned for the fifty thousandth yes he was counting the memories in his mind.

The alien stood there if the electrical bars weren't separating them he would've put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope someday you can forgive yourself maybe being sent here was the first step." The martian said softly soon left the man alone once more Logan turned his head see the green man walk away considering his words he didn't know if he even deserved forgiveness he didn't know if he deserved his existence.

Logan sat down onto the nearby bench pitting both of his arms on his thighs he stared at his palms the very blood off his family were blotted into his gloves Jubilees very blood was on his hands she had called him her father what father stabs there daughter to death, that parental privilege wasn't his right to have it will never be a lone tear cascaded down Wolverines left eye he would miss them all they will be in his memories but more importantly in his broken heart.

**A/N chapter two complete what did you think give me positives and negatives.**


	3. Reflections

**Kay K: Yes I know Wolverine's famous quotes like bub and kid. I've known the character for years and have been a huge fan of him.**

**Kay: Yes Wolverine is now aware of his past now that the writers of Marvel have given him his memories back.**

**Guest: Yeah I know my grammar is pretty awful but I don't intend it to be. The reason is because I'm not that at good typing I literally have to look at my key board while I'm writing, but** **thanks to your advice I'm going to start proof reading my work from now on.**

**I don't own Marvel or DC comics**

* * *

An office building was being lit with dangerous flames many civilian's were searching for exits hoping to find any means of escape, screams were heard throughout the cubicle rooms sheer terror flooded through everyone's minds of being engulfed in the flames. Smoke entered the lungs of every employee within the complex, uncontrollable coughs was coming from a majority of people's throats.

They eventually reached the door of the twenty-third floor where the emergency exits were located the desire to open it was obvious as everyone's survival instincts started to overwhelm the minds of the people, a man began to bring his hand to the knob bringing relief to himself and the other employees...until the ceiling caved in falling in front of their only need of salvation. Flames smothered the door causing all the hope they once had to die down, if anyone was crazy enough to jump through that wall of fire they would be dubbed insane.

A woman gasped in horror. "NO!" She yelled as she ran to the door completely forgetting the flaming wall obstructing it, a man held her back before she suffered from severe burns.

"What do we do now?" Another male asked in desperation he would be willing to do anything in this situation.

"I don't, I don't, I don't know!" Rants and cries screeched out of everyone's mouths as the flames drew closer.

The people on the floor started to cuddle closer as if trying to protect each other from the inferno knowing full well they were going to die, their family and friends would miss them dearly as they waited for their impending inevitable ends they closed their eye lids shut as if to try to lessen their pain. That's when they heard a loud crash from a nearby wall.

A young woman was floating in front of the newly placed hole her blue tank top and skirt along with red boots and cape long blonde hair but the most noticeable part of her uniform was the 'S' imbedded on her chest. The people of earth indeed knew who this young woman was the cousin the planets hope, truth, and justice Kara Zor-El Kent, Supergirl.

"All aboard air Supergirl make sure to fasten your seatbelts." The girl couldn't help herself without making a corny joke she had been saving it when she flew up the building.

All of the occupants smiled that they were finally being rescued, Supergirl immediately went over to scoop up a handful of civilians in her arms as she floated down to ground level, Kara repeated the process until all of the civilians were out and about on to the street below where they would be safe and secure. The paramedics and fire department arrived just in time as the fire department did.

Wonder Woman carried survivors in her arms while holding another pair around her unbreakable golden lasso, Green arrow used a custom arrow which deployed a zipline for him and the occupants, PowerGirl replicated her other earth counterpart by evacuating the people though she carried more leverage (she resisted the urge to drop two men who were ogling her chest) and Red tornado aided the firing squads by dousing the flames with water and vacuums of winds.

Soon the situation was handled the people cheered for the heroes of earth as a large crowd surrounded the five heroes, news reporters were raining down questions, photographers snapped their pictures frantically causing the emerald archer to shield eyes but it wasn't stopping his smirk from receiving such praise from the public. Being a hero didn't mean using your abilities so you could be worshipped but that didn't mean you couldn't enjoy it every now and then.

"I do so love our job." Green Arrow said as he holstered his arrows into his quiver and bow around his shoulder.

"Protecting the pedestrians has allowed the status we have to increase over the years." The crimson android commented in his metallic voice even though the machine wasn't capable of conveying a facial expression he would be grinning right now if he did.

Karen however frowned slightly "Lets see how long that lasts now that baldy is running office.

All four of them frowned at Powergirls words Lex Luthor was currently running for president he now had the entire country under his thumb the league were his targets as he was beginning a registration act so that the super powered community should be treated like every other citizen in the world. Of course Superman was not pleased the idea one of his greatest enemies winning the presidential election was enough to make the Man of steels blood boil.

Not only that the head of Cadmus Amanda Waller was now Lex's accomplice who also disregarded the League with high disdain, the genetic engineering company wanted nothing more that to create super soldiers to combat the Justice League in case they allowed their power to overrule their judgment. Having a battalion of superhuman soldiers on Luthors side was a frightening thought.

"Rest assured if Luthor ever manages to create his army we will be ready." Diana stated with high levels of confidence warriors should never fear the coming of battle they needed to be prepared for what is to come of it. Green Arrow, Supergirl, Red Tornado, and Powergirl shared the amazons determination.

"Well, no point in getting upset over the globe headed asshole." Green Arrow quipped not wanting his mind to be on the worlds most hated individual in the hero community, he was more focused on preparing for his date with a certain blonde fighter who could kick his butt to next week "J'onn were done beam here beam us up." The five league members were teleported away from the populous saving themselves from another onslaught of questions.

They arrived back on the main deck of the watchtower the inside was a technological marvel surveillance, medical, communication, and weapon equipment filled every inch of it everything that the Justice League could get access to provide them anything they needed to defend the earth. Bruce Wayne's money was well invested. Heroes roamed around either preparing for missions or just conversing with one another it wasn't just a team of extraordinary people they were one enormous family.

Green Arrow went off to search for Dinah wanting know which high-class restaurant she wanted dine at (But knowing her she'll probably want some good old fashion Chinese take out), Powergirl headed to the cafeteria before Flash ate everything in their, Wonder Woman headed towards the training room to have a sparring session with Batman that he promised, her Amazon blood was just boiling with excitement, Kara was left on the telepoter pad.

Supergirl turned her attention to the main computer where the main computer where Martian Manhunter was stationed coordinating mission assignments for the rest of the League for anyone but J'onn never sleeps nor tire so it was practically easy for the martian. Kara floated towards Manhunter to see what the green alien was up to at this moment.

"Hey J'onn." The female Kryptonian greeted.

"Hello Kara." He responded his attention still on the task he was currently working on.

Silenced soon followed creating a feeling of awkwardness between the two of them...well awkward for Kara anyway. "Sooo..." She trailed trying to find the exact words she wanted to say to the anti social alien. "Anything interesting happening?"

"Other than our 'guest' appearing inexplicably out of nowhere nothing as of yet." J'onn told her with a slight drawl in his tone. His mind had been on Logan for awhile everything he had told him was very distracting, it was very difficult to get it out of his mind.

"Oh." Was all Supergirl could say she didn't know what to think about it the only thing that she knew about him was...well she didn't want to think about it. Not to mention everyone else on the watchtower knew about what the man had done, she was curious at to what they'll do with him keeping him as a prisoner forever was definitely not an option but she was in no position to question the founding members decisions. At lest not yet anyway.

"Is there anything else you wanted Supergirl?" J'onn asked the young blonde had been standing there for at least fifteen seconds.

Kara blinked. "Oh uh I just wondering if you guy selected a new chairmen yet." Her hopeful tone wasn't lost on the green alien, she wanted to fight along side her cousin as his equal and when the time comes she could lead the Justice League in his place.

Martian Manhunter sighed he knew what she was implying to. "No we haven't chosen anyone at the moment." J'onn tried to sugar coat his statement as best as he possibly could he hoped that Kara was naïve enough to know that Superman hadn't chosen her.

"He didn't chose me did he?" The question wasn't rhetorical if the firmness in her tone didn't give that away, perhaps she wasn't as naïve as J'onn had perceived.

"Kara Superman only wants to-" J'onn tried to reason with the girl but was suddenly interrupted.

"Yeah sure he does." She scoffed with sarcasm. "He thinks I'm reckless I'm to reckless, impulsive, and inexperienced need to write the rest of my so called faults down." Kara knew she ranting at this point but at this point she was just to angry to care.

J'onn blinked once turning his head to look at the teenaged Kryptonian, she had a deep scowl on her face indicating her irritation with her hands placed firmly on her hips to further the appearance of her agitation. He was glad that he wasn't Clark right now having to deal with eighteen year old girls was not one of his strong suits, he always wondered if Batman had this issue with the rest of the bat family.

Of course of course M'gann was an age younger than Kara but she wasn't reckless- uh impatient with many situations. She had an innocence that leveled with Starfire which allowed her to take things slowly and if something didn't go her way she would handle it with stature of an adult, she was possibly the most mature out of all the Teen Titans J'onn never realized how fast she was growing up.

"No." Was his reply before turning back to his work, Kara sighed and rolled her eyes leaving J'onn to do... well whatever he was doing.

* * *

"Ngh." Wonder Woman grunted as she blocked a deadly roundhouse kick from Batman she intercepted his leg by grabbing his thigh with her bicep she twirled her body around and tossed him to the ground, he instantly recovered with a backwards roll getting back up to his feet.

The two started to circle around each other waiting for one of them to make the first move the two had been training for over an hour trading blows and countering them with mastered precision. Despite the Justice League having highly skilled hand to hand combatants none of them could measure up to the level of the Dark Knights, even Black Canary admitted that she wasn't in his league.

Diana was from Themyscira by the queen of the Amazons to bring peace and tranquility to the world of man despite that she was a warrior first. She craved the need for a challenge to test her skills against worthy foes, Batman seemed to be the perfect choice. When she first sparred against him she had never seen anything like it he fought with calculative strategies as he was always being able to be one step ahead of his opponents he moved with grace, elegance, and dare she say it slight brutality, all of these mixed into one being could make a deadly warrior. The amazon warrior had been defeated by the caped crusader something she believed wouldn't happen in her life.

Unable to hold herself back Diana charged with a vicious jab to which Batman evaded slightly Diana did not give up on her assault as she proceeded to deliver swift strikes causing the detective retreat back from her, she began to place a well timed kick to his ribs Batman predicted this move by repeating Diana's previous technique by grasping her leg under his bicep he pressed his left forearm under the woman's chin while simultaneously sweeping her off of her hind leg causing Diana to hit the mat hard with Batman pressing his weight on her the execution of technique flawless.

"Looks like I win again." Batman gloated he had to resist the smirk tugging at his lips as Diana sighed in defeat.

"Yes it would seem you have." She secretly knew that he was trying to hurting her pride...which he did.

Diana stared intensely at the narrowed lenses of Batman's mask she felt his breath on his face, it was slow and steady they had sparred for over an hour and he wasn't even winded showcasing his year's training that granted high levels of stamina that many human beings haven't achieved. Diana wrapped her powerful arms around the detectives neck pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Batman responded quickly by reciprocating the kiss as he removed his arm away from her chin by placing his hand on her defined and the other on her cheek.

The two eventually separate themselves from their loving embrace gasping for much needed air Diana grinned at the taste of the billionaires lips on her own.

"We need to keep this on a professional level Diana." He stated at this moment he wasn't Bruce Wayne he was Batman and that meant his focus was on the mission.

Diana had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at Batman's usual vigilance. "Of course." She released her grip on him as Batman rose to his feet.

She followed his actions while she kept her eyes on him he stood with confidence as always being around very powerful individuals who could crush with him one finger but his poise would always have others think otherwise. A second thought is enough to defeat the most mightiest of men and woman Wonder Woman had many experiences with this when Batman was involved. But that's what she loved most about this man his ability to stand tall in the face of danger and come out alive his willpower, skills, and resourcefulness was highly regarded amongst his enemies and allies.

It was difficult to try to convince him that a relationship would work between them due to the man being completely stubborn but eventually the amazon princess was able crack through his defenses. There were still some walls that he placed around himself but at some point they will crumble.

"Bruce." She prompted causing Batman to give her a knowing look over his shoulder. "Batman."

"Yes?" he responded as he wrapped his black cape around his back.

"I just wanted to know if you were available for...a date by any chance tonight." Diana scolded herself mentally for her hesitation. No man had ever caused her conviction to drop she was a strong woman in body and importantly mind she was a warrior always ready for anything though this man made her hesitate. If Circe saw this she would most definitely get an enjoyment out of it.

"Not tonight I'm needed in Gotham." His answer was very immediate indicating he didn't have a second thought about her request.

"When aren't you needed in Gotham?" She sarcastically jested it sounded alien coming from her.

Batman wrapped his utility belt around his waist he turned to face the woman who was giving a slight glare in annoyance. "Diana you know that in my city crime doesn't sleep." He reminded her. "And you can't assist me either." Diana was about to open her mouth but closed it when she was beaten to the punch.

Diana sighed and crossed her arms it was difficult to win with this man. "Very well." She was prepared to leave the training room for her monitor duty shift, she felt completely refreshed from her sparring match.

She was about to depart when she noticed something off in Batman stance. The most obvious was his head which was turned completely to the left but the most difficult that no one with trained eyes couldn't see was that his that shoulders were slightly risen and his narrowed lenses were even more narrowed as he was thinking hard on a certain matter. Batman was well known for his mind but whatever was on it had him worried something that was extremely rare for him if known the vigilante for as long as Superman, Wonder Woman and the others have.

"Batman is something on your mind?" The amazon asked concerned though she was expecting him to be to stubborn to admit something that was irking him.

"The prisoner." His blunt reply surprised Wonder Woman because he was actually voicing his thoughts.

"The prisoner...Logan." She clarified trying to remember the mans name that J'onn had given them in the briefing.

Batman nodded. "Yes him, I don't like having that man in the watchtower. We know next to noting about him and him having aboard puts everyone at jeopardy." Batman did not enjoy being in the presence of their visitor something about him gave the vigilante an uneasy feeling. He first felt when he gazed into his eyes he felt...alert? He was sure that was the emotion.

His paranoid mind always allowed him to keep a watchful eye on every single league member, including the ones that aren't meta humans. Batman embraced the darkness which meant he could only see the evil within others. His own motto was you are good or your bad black and white with all of the power and vast technology the Justice League possessed they could easily turn to the wrong side becoming corrupted. Giving Luthor the 'reason' he would need to take them down.

But now his paranoia was working overtime to the point even he didn't think possible, this unknown man drops out of nowhere as if god had sent them a problem that he couldn't fix so it was in their hands now. If god had a sick sense of humor would've sent them someone drenched in blood not something pleasant. Batman could tell he wasn't brought here out of coincidence and he didn't believe in coincidences.

Wonder Woman stared at the Dark Knight contemplating his words as usual they filled were filled distrust and a cynical outlook of the situation. While Superman tried to see the light and the hope of things, Batman viewed them in a grim and saw the bad side of things, Diana perspective on things weren't so black and white on things like her colleagues.

She always kept a grey outlook on many of their outcomes. While Wonder Woman was loved by the public and her cohorts her warrior instincts always told her to end enemies lives in battle many evils like the Joker, Mongul, and Darkseid all who deserved to be placed in there graves for the innocents lives they've taken but she couldn't act on that instinct. The Justice League acted as the judges not the executioners.

Despite her battled hardened mentality she preferred to solve the problems peacefully it was why she was chosen by the gods of Olympus to complete this mission. Diana didn't want to leave Themyscira but if she was going to bring paradise island together with mans world she had to venture into the beyond so that her Amazon sisters could see that man was not evil. She should know she worked very good hearted and honorable ones.

"While I agree with you that he could possibly be a threat Batman the man is here because of an unexpected turn of events." Wonder Woman reminded she couldn't tell if Bruce kept forgetting the reasons for the mans arrival or if he just didn't care so he could be suspicious of everything that happens unexpectedly.

"We'll see where those turn of events will lead to." Batman's words left an ominous feel to them as if he predicted their future would head into a dark corner because the 'acquaintance' residing in League custody.

Batman headed for the door to leave for Gotham he never enjoyed leaving his city unprotected for very long. Criminals had the tendency to prove their so called superiority over the defenseless, but the detective always showed them who had the actual superiority over them by causing them to sweat and breaking every bone in there bodies. And the process repeats for nights on end. Batman never seemed to tire of it. He halted his stride at the door near the door near the amazon princess staring deeply into her angelic face.

"I promise to make it up to you Diana. But as of right now my attention needs to be on defending Gotham." His voice was soft and sympathetic he rarely used this tone around anyone because saw showing emotions was a weakness but he always slightly dropped his guard around Diana.

Diana smiled at his consent to spend time with her. In their line of work it was difficult but she was patient, everything comes to those wait. Diana could only expect something amazing when the day comes to have a wonderful time with her knight cladded in black and grey. She grasped his gloved hand while leaning in and kissing his cheek softly she pulled back giving Batman a warm smile that practically said 'good luck' though she believed he didn't need it in the slightest.

Wonder Woman exited the training room heading for the monitor womb for her shift to which Batman proceeded in the opposite direction to the main deck where the teleporters were located. Perhaps pulverizing some criminals to a bloody pulp could take his mind off of this new development.

* * *

Kara was angry...no scratch that she was absolutely pissed. It was very clear in her steps in the hallway as she passed her teammates who were giving her confused stares but she was to wrapped up in her agitated state to notice or care. Her anger being directed at a certain farm boy who grew up in Smallville Kansas how could she not be upset. Not allowing his own flesh and blood to be part of the chairmen seat. How could Clark not think highly of her?!

The young Kryptonians eyes narrowed as she strolled down the hanger bay her main goal was to find Superman and give him a piece of her mind. Kara couldn't wrap her mind around how her cousin didn't select her. Would he choose Karen instead? Kara stopped her thoughts for a second and sighed she didn't want to have a feud between the two of them, Kara highly doubted Powergirl would want the position it would be to much attention and work for her.

But Kara wanted to be recognized, she didn't want to be Superman's sidekick who has to pick up the pieces. What did she have to do to prove himself? Wasn't being a member of the Justice League enough. When she first arrived on earth she was getting used to having to deal with having powers, with them she didn't helpless anymore. Before Krypton was destroyed the citizens of Kandor suffered under Braniacs rule and she had to watch her friends die. The memory always made her feel uneasy.

But now she was hero a hero that the world admired Kara swore to protect the her home so it wouldn't suffer like Krypton had. But isn't being a hero being able to prove yourself, apparently Clark won't give her the chance. Kara clenched her jaw she was getting tired of him treating her like a ten year old if she wasn't a sleep in suspended animation she would be giving him the orders.

"Whoa Kara where's the fire?!" A voice exclaimed stopping the young alien in her tracks she turned to her left to see Stargirl giving her a worried expression.

"Oh hi Courtney." Supergirl greeted sheepishly she was embarrassed that she didn't notice the star spangled wearing female.

Stargirl's feeling of worry withered slightly. "Are you okay? You look like you want to take on the entire universe." The humor in her tone made the two heroines chuckle.

Kara ceased her laughed signaling Courtney to stop as well. "I'm fine I've just have a lot on my mind." Kara cryptic words made Courtney raise her eyebrow in curiosity.

"And that would be?" she asked.

Kara sighed. "Its Clark."

"He and other founders didn't choose you didn't they?" Stargirls inquire came off as a statement she knew full well why her alien teammate was upset. The news of who could join the chairman's seat spread through out the Watchtower. All of the League members were gossiping about it every one of them would jump at the chance to be at the table among the founders of one the greatest team of heroes on the planet. It would be an opportunity none of them would pass up.

"No they didn't. I mean I can understand Bruce, Shayera, or John but how could Clark not think I have what it takes? His own family! Supergirl nearly screamed being able to vent out some of her frustrations on the subject. Courtney just stared at her friend trying to process what she just heard.

Kara and Courtney were very close friends, considering that the Justice League consisted mostly of adults it was easy to feel left out by everyone way past your age range. Supergirl did like many adults league member like Green Arrow and Atom but sometimes she felt like a four year old child around school teachers, it was just so embarrassing.

The Kryptonian was glad she was able to talk to someone who wasn't a veteran in the field of something. Just a teenaged girl among great heroes who wants to walk in their boots. She could relate with star spangled heroine, having a figure watch over you for when you made a mistake weighed heavily on her to. Having someone who could compare your problems to theirs which is similar is very good therapy.

Courtney tapped her staff with her index finger in thought trying to piece together Kara's dilemma. While she agreed with her that it was unfair for Superman not to choose her for the chairmen position considering Kara has worked hard to get his to gain her cousins approval. But she had a feeling why the man of steel decided to not let Kara become Chairmen. Kara wasn't ready for that type of responsibility yet Courtney knew Kara very well she was expecting way to much of herself.

"Kara it isn't fair but think you'll have free pass because Clarks your family." Courtney tried to assure. "He doesn't place into something your not ready for, hell I know my dad wouldn't think I'm ready for something like that.

Kara sighed heavily. "That's the problem Courtney he's not my father he's my cousin." That was very true in its own right Clark did have to look out for her but he wasn't her daughter it must be irritating to be treated that way by your own cousin.

"**STARGIRL PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN DECK FOR YOUR ASSIGNMENT A TEAM IS NOW WAITING FOR YOUR ARRIVAL, I REPEAT PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN DECK FOR YOUR ASSIGNMENT**." Martian Manhunters voice rang through intercoms giving orders to those ready for a mission.

"Well duty calls." Stargirl smirked which Kara reciprocated back. She ran past the Kryptonian only to stop halfway down the hall she turned to her teammate to give her one last piece of advice. "Kara just try to cut the big guy some slack he just wants what's best for you." With that Courtney sprinted down the hall to head to the main deck.

Kara decided to continue her search for Superman but since she had that conversation she less angry with him. It made her review her thoughts on Clark maybe she was being to hard on him Superman just wanted make sure he didn't dive into anything to quickly but it was difficult to see it from his perspective sometimes.

Clark arrived on earth with his abilities, Kara didn't get to have that chance she never enjoyed feeling powerless in any situation. This allowed her to sympathize with the people she was sworn to protect, they lived their lives in constant danger of being killed Kara never wanted to feel like this again. She hated it when others felt helpless she always saw the reason for her arriving on earth was her second chance.

Kara shook her head frantically trying to stop herself from thinking too much on her problems it was giving her a massive headache. Sighing to calm her nerves Supergirl looked ahead to see if she was heading in the right direction...only to find she was heading in the wrong direction to an area she's never been in. It was a room filled with cells lined up in rows.

"I never knew we had prison cells, let alone if we ever used any of them." Supergirl commented as she gawked at the many confinements. Her had a gut feeling that she wasn't supposed to be here but curiosity got the better of her to see how many cells the watchtower had.

Walking down the isle the young Kryptonian kept her eyes on the electric generated bars that even had retina scans to go along with it . Kara almost laughed at the cliché that space station needed these. Yes she watched Star Trek it was a secret she was wiling to take to her grave. If Karen and Wally found out her certain interests she would never hear end of it.

Kara ceased her steps when her hearing picked up a strange type of thumping sound. She tried to listen in as the thumping started pounding much louder as her super hearing caught it in in the distance, she realized what the thumping was. It was the sound of a person heartbeat.

Someone was obviously here the only mystery was who? The only people who could possibly be down here were the founding members most likely J'onn considering how he did most of maintenance work. Maintaining her pace slowly she followed the sound hoping to bump into the Martian Manhunter she hoped it wasn't Batman or she'll get one very long lecture.

The booming pounded loudly in her ear showing that she was getting closer to whomever it was nearby, just to see no one was in front of her. _Then what-? _She abruptly turned to the left to where the sound originated her eyes widen to a huge degree at what she saw.

It was the man at the medical bay the other day, he was just sitting there on the bench with his head hung low and his arms draped on his thigh. If anyone could guess he appeared to be sleeping. Supergirl couldn't see his eyes due to the side of his face being almost covered by black bangs, Kara could only just stare at him she truly wondered if really was asle-

"So J'onn ain't the coming for visits." The man spoke startling Kara to no end.

Recovering from her shock Kara found the ability to speak. "Oh, um no I just wasn't looking where I was going."

The prisoner remained silent not even an acknowledgement towards her surprised words. The only sound that could be heard were the electric surge of four layer bars as they danced across keeping the two of them at bay. Kara swayed her head back and forth trying to see if anyone was coming in her general direction but thankfully it was just her and him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be here talking to you. Actually I shouldn't be here at all if anyone finds out I'm here I'm so busted." Kara was starting to rant as if she didn't want her mother or father to discover that she snuck off to a boy band concert. She wondered she didn't leave in the first place while treading down the hall...oh yeah her curiosity got the better of her.

Casting her a full glance he studied her appearance was just a colorful like the others he had seen, it had a blue and red color scheme which amazingly resembled the tall mans costume other than that she had the 'S' insignia on her chest. She had to be eighteen or nineteen years of age. If that wasn't any indication her saying 'busted' shows the girls dialect of speaking, her height was possibly 5'5 she almost reminded him of-

The Canadian scrunched his brow trying his best not to finish that thought. To painful.

Supergirl stared in to the mans eye when he looked at her despite a majority of his disheveled hair blocked out most of his eye you could still detect something in them. Kara wasn't the keenest of people but anyone could see an emotion in those irises. Was that sadness and...guilt? The emotion was so powerful that Kara actually felt it herself.

It was unbearable.

Even though he was covered in blood she knew the reason why that was, he didn't seem to relish the red dried liquid coating him. He didn't seem like a psycho he looked very devastated but then again he lost his teammates people probably considered family and then arriving in a land where he has no knowledge of. Oh how she knew how that felt.

"Someone probably didn't tell you this but I'm really sorry for your loss." She consoled her expression morphed into a forlorn one. The man still remained silent as ever. Kara was prepared to make her leave so no one would find her in this section of the watchtower. She hoped her words had reached him.

"What's your name?" He inquired out of the blue surprising her again.

Kara rubbed her arm in an awkward fashion. "Uh Kara Zor-El but you can just call me Kara." She almost stumbled over words she mostly did this when she was nervous or upset, dammit this was embarrassing. "But every one knows me as Supergirl." She finished how her brain went on auto pilot her introduction could've been a lot shorter than that. She resisted the urge to groan at herself.

The man offered a small gentle smile strangely enough it was able to make anybody forget the blood that smeared on him. "Logan."

Supergirl felt her mouth tug into a grin the man wasn't that much of a threat once you got to talk to him. She realized she should leave now but she slightly wondered why she wasn't caught at this point. "I should go wouldn't want to get yelled at by the adults who keep everything a secret for unauthorized members. "Kara chuckled."

"We can't have that, best you get movin' along kid." The girl somehow managed to lighten Logan's sullen mood a little.

She wisely followed the older man's advice by making her leave down the hall. She waved goodbye to him Logan responded by simply raising his hand showing a small form of common courtesy to the kind alien even in his tortured state. She retreated back to the hall of the cells she suddenly lost all interest of arguing with Clark thanks to Logan.

Supergirl thought about the yellow and blue clad man who had just come from a different world though the journey wasn't a pleasant one in any way. Kara started to notice how many of the Justice League had come from strange lands but through different circumstances for leaving them. Hell she was one of them.

Stopping to turn her head over shoulder while activating her x-ray vision she peered through the walls to see the person she was just getting to know in a short amount of time. Like before he was sitting on the bench by himself the only thing keeping him company were the sounds of buzzing energy and the walls surrounding him Kara could only stare closely as his eyes still held sadness and guilt but less than before.

Kara smiled brightly. "All the guy really needs is a friend." With that The cousin of Superman departed looking forward to speaking with Logan again. He wasn't a prisoner at all in her eyes she hoped that the others will eventually see that to

* * *

**Next Chapter: Intrusion.**

**I just realized that in my previous work that all I had the characters do was sit and talk so I decided to make them do what they do. Be heroes.**

**Another thing I didn't like was that I wasn't subtle with my chapter so now I'm going to be discreet and have some build up to the plot.**

**I'm also thinking of a Ghost Rider Justice League story but I'm afraid of it not getting read. What do you readers think should I write it. If you people agree I'll see if I can write that between this one.**

**Oh and my story is a mixture of the pre-52 and the animated series. The new-52 can go to hell for all I care.**


End file.
